Monster Tale - A Novelization
by small-myth
Summary: Despite it being an awesome game, there are very few people who know or even played Monster Tale for the DS, and any added dialogue is of my own doing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Since I am new at this whole writing thing on FF, please do excuse me for not knowing at how to write on this Doc Manager.

Chapter 1: The Arrival of the Savior

 _"... There will come a dark time, in which the Monster Kingdoms are shackled in tryanny."_

 _"However, a great hero will appear."_

 _"A warrior who will rise up to free the land."_

 _"Although a stranger to the Monster World, the hero will fight fiercely as one of us."_

 _"The savior will come from a faraway place of humble origin."_

 _"And so the tale begins..._

 _-From the Ancient "Monster Tale'_

 ** _*BOOOOOOOM*_**

One late night in a quiet neighborhood, were the residents fast asleep in their beds, however one's s slumber would be greatly disturbed, and would lead said person into a grand adventure... like none the world would ever see. Nearing midnight in the biggest house on the street, was a twelve-year old girl fast asleep, her name was Ellie Pierce, and she was to fulfill the prophecy if she was ever to see her homeland again. High above the night sky, what seemed to be a star, fell into the neighborhood, and the force shook the streets as well as the dreamers.

"W-What was that loud sound?" Ellie wondered "I'd better go outside and have a look around." she said to herself

Ellie quietly slipped out of her bed, changed out of her pajamas, put on her white dress, and grabbed her brown messenger bag. Once she packed some items, did she check to see if the hallway was clear... it was, as silently as possible she made her way to the kitchen, grabbed some food and drink, and made her way to the front door. After checking once more, did Ellie unlock the front door, headed outside before re-locking the door, and made her way down the street. Surprisingly enough was that all the houses lights were out, the full moon was bright, and the skies were clear so there was no need for a flashlight.

"I think it came from this direction..." Ellie said

Ellie continued walking for about ten minutes, until she reached the outskirts, where a large forest was located, and often used by the locals for hiking or even bird watching. It was also often used by the children, as they would climb the trees, before jumping down at a certain height, and at times meant a trip to the hospital would follow afterwords.

"Maybe something happened in the forest." Ellie murmured

Taking the well-worn path, did she continue onward, until she pushed a couple of bushes aside, and found herself at a small clearing. The glow of the moon seemed to illuminate more, as Ellie gazed around, wondering what caused that loud sound, and finally did her eyes gaze at what laid in the middle. However little did she realize, as to what would happen next, and even more so as what was going to happen to her.

"Hmm, it looks like there's some kind of bracelet here. Wow! There's a bright glow coming from it!" Ellie stated "S-Something strange is happening." she yelped

Ellie did her best to shield her eyes, the glow was getting stronger, until the force of it knocked her out, and upon passing out did the bracelet... _attached itself to Ellie's left wrist._ For what seemed like an eternity, was darkness all she could see, slowly did Ellie opened her eyes, and shook her head to get rid of the grogginess. Dazed and slightly confused did she slowly stood up, looking around she could clearly see that she wasn't in the forest anymore, but what appeared to be some ruins, and that's when she noticed that the bracelet was now on her wrist. Was it the reason as to why she was transported? How did it get on her wrist?

"Whoa, what is this place? How did I get here?" Ellie wondered "And more importantly... how do I get home?" she asked

Ignoring the sudden nagging feeling, as to go on the path behind her, she headed in the opposite direction, finding a stone gate, and a switch that she was unable to reach. Automatically did Ellie head back, in the other direction, until she came upon a strange statue, and felt an odd sensation as she neared it.

"This strange statue seems to react to the band I'm wearing." Ellie said "I wonder what happens if I stand in front of it." she continued

 _'Focus! Fire! All you have to do is focus... and fire."_

"I feel different somehow..." Ellie murmured "But what was that voice?" she wondered

*A few minutes later*

"Strange! I thought it would take more time to focus." Ellie muttered "Hey! Little guy, could you help me out? I'm lost and... WHOA!" she yelped

Trying out the new move 'Band Blaster', could the switch easily be hit, upon entering the next area did Ellie see a star-shaped monster, and upon attempt to ask for directions... much to her shock did the monster attack. Straightaway did Ellie use the band's power to defend herself, climbing higher and higher throughout the ancient ruins, did she continue on the only path that she could tread, and reaching the uppermost level did the path continue to the left. Like most movies that dealt with exploration, not too mention the adventure stories she was told, there were pits filled with spikes, and Ellie took a step back before doing a running leap. After clearing both pits, did she fanned herself for a moment, before continuing on the path ahead of her, and soon she was where her quest really began.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Since I have the time, I decided to upload another chapter, and hopefully my writer's block will go away soon.

Chapter 2: Chomp & Jinx

"This almost looks like some sort of egg. There's an interesting pattern on it." Ellie said "Looks like it's a dead end, there's nothing here but an altar, and... huh? I wonder where that chamber leads." she continued

"Maybe I can climb it."

 _ ***Moments later***_

"Ow! I guess not... but there must be some way." Ellie groaned

 _'In time... Eventually in time... Seek out the statues'_

"Huh? That voice again... but whose is it?" Ellie wondered

At having failed to grasp on a ledge halfway up, did Ellie continue her climb, until she discovered a vast chamber containing an altar, and a large egg situated on it. As she began to gaze up, did Ellie managed to barely spot an opening, and wondered if it would take her to where she needed to go. In addition to having a black belt in kickboxing, Ellie was also a skilled rock climber.. something her uncle got her into, and tried to scale the wall. Only to discover that currently, it was impossible to climb, decided to backtrack, and as she headed for the exit did she hear cracking noises behind her...

"What was that?" Ellie wondered "The egg's hatching." she gaped

"Wow! I never seen a creature like this before." Ellie said "Hey, little guy. I'm Ellie." she said

"Trrrrrrrrrrrrr."

"Ha ha ha! I think he likes me." Ellie said "Well I should be going now. I need to find my way back home. You should stay here and wait for your mother." she continued

 _ ***Moments later***_

"Huh? Your following me? I guess it would be dangerous to leave you alone." Ellie finalized "You also look like your REALLY hungry. How about if I call you Chomp?" she asked

"Trrrrrrrrrrr." Chomp purred

"He seems to like that name. Okay Chomp you can come along but be careful, there are nasty monsters around." Ellie said

As Ellie lead the way, did Chomp hover behind her, soon they were back at the ledge, and Chomp whacked the switch that was hidden. Immediately did Ellie thank her new friend, taking out the map that she found upon awakening, did they continue following the indicator, and heading downwards and west lead them to a library. Where upon touching a certain tome, completely healed them both, as they continued until they reached a chamber, that had three pet items for Chomp, and upon exiting they found themselves faced with a two-headed dragon. Immediately did Ellie use the band's power, only to discover the shots would deflect, Chomp headed for the one that had a glowing green orb, and upon hitting it did the dragon took damage. Miraculously were Chomp and Ellie, left the battle unscathed, and little did they know that their presence hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Hmmm... It seems that someone new has arrived. We must be sure to give our guest a proper welcome." Priscilla said "Ha-hahahaha" she laughed

In a grand chamber, of a majestic palace, was a young human girl, around the age of fourteen, and was gazing at a beautiful green crystal. Only to stop when a messenger appeared, stating that someone new had arrived into the world, and naturally were the orders immediately issued. Locating this new intruder, discover what his/her intentions are, and stopping them at all cost. Making their way from, the Ancient Ruins to some caverns, did both Chomp and Ellie learned some new skills, and upon using her new rolling skill did the duo come face to face with a new monster. To Ellie it looked like some sort of dragon and had a large key on it's tail.

"Greetings, strange travelers my name is Jinx. I had to see your for myself" Jinx said

"Hi! It's so nice to meet a monster that's not attacking us for once." Ellie said "Sir, if you don't mind my asking, how do you know us?" she asked

"Sir? My, my how polite you are." Jinx said "Word of you has traveled quickly through my little birds." he explained

"You are certainly causing quite a stir..." Jinx decreed "Let me get a better look at you." he continued

Ellie gave him the approval, upon the promise of nothing funny was to happen, as he examined them did he noticed the band, and informed Ellie that it was no mere 'bracelet'. It was the legendary band, an ancient artifact that allowed the right wearer, to unlock the secrets of the land, and fulfill one's true inner potential. Jinx explained at how at times, someone from one world, crosses over to the other world, the 'monsters' lived in this world, with the humans living in the other, and that the band fell into Ellie's world. He than explained that other humans, children of different ages, arrived in his world, and had no intention of ever returning. Jinx continued with the story, telling at how when they arrived, many monsters felt that these children were special, the ones written in their legends, and not many wished it so. But many others blindly believed it, a great war had broken out because of it, the war ended when the children overthrew the rightful ruler, and each kid took a kingdom of their very own. Upon seeing Ellie with the band and Chomp, did Jinx confess he felt hope once again, and told Ellie to go see king Meade for information about Chomp's mother.

"Please, allow me to offer my assistance on your journey. Come closer to browse my fine wares." Jinx said

Looking at the wares, seeing that she had enough, did Ellie purchased the Band Efficiency I for herself, and waved goodbye to Jinx. Jinx than waved back, as Ellie's form grew smaller, did he look around with a hint of fear in his eyes, and let out a sigh of relief. Nobody was around which meant no report, more than hope did he feel, but also the courage to do what was right, Jinx vowed to help the heroine Ellie, and her companion Chomp. From the never-ending nightmare to which the land had become engulfed... since the very day the war had stopped.


End file.
